Semiconductor-based radiation detectors may be used to detect, identify, and/or measure trajectories of ionizing particles. As the energies of ionizing particles to be detected increase, the requirements of a radiation detector's robustness to radiation may increase as well. It may be desired to reduce a thickness of a radiation detector as a thinner radiation detector may provide an improved signal compared to a thicker radiation detector after radiation. For some radiation detection cases, it may be desired to produce a thinner radiation detector which may be as large as possible. For example, a radiation detector that may be manufactured as uniformly and as reliably as possible over a large semiconductor wafer area may be desired.